Contests
by FlippyDolphin96
Summary: Heck, don't even ask. I don't own Pokemon or ANY characters included in this fanfic. I don't even know where the heck this plot's going. D:


Contests- Chapter One- Tag Battle

Contests- Chapter One- Tag Battle!

July 20

There's a special contest being held in Hearthome city this week. It's a tag contest to team up and enter a contest with a friend! I can't wait! My only Tag Contest before was with that May girl, an old friend of Ash and Brock's. This round I'm teaming up with Zoey! Ash wanted to team up with me because he hasn't entered a contest in a long time, but I refused. When he wasn't looking I ran off to ask Zoey, and she said yes! Pretty awesome, huh? I'm so happy! With two years of contest experience I'm glad I get to team up with somebody as great as her. I told Ash to team up with Brock, but he just laughed. It turns out May and her boyfriend Drew are entering! They make a great team! As much as I like Zoey I have to say that I like Drew's hair a lot. It's such a nice shade of green. Now I have to go train Pachirisu to perfect that great move with Zoey to make a great combo! Write later!

July 20 (later)

Oh, I think we need a lot more practice. Pachirisu's Thundershock Redirected to the metal in Zoey's sunglasses and fried a lot of her hair! When I was brushing it back out I could see May and Drew snickering at us from across the park. It was _so_ embarrassing. Zoey got kind of annoyed after they laughed at her when her Pokémon screwed up, so she ran over there and gave Drew a giant wedgie. It was awesome! His underwear reached all the way up to his head and she pulled it over and snapped it over his face! May laughed at that and they learned their lesson. It's those brave and courageous qualities that I like best about Zoey. I probably look like a complete dork to her.

July 21

Today was a great day! All our training went perfectly! I just hope we can pull that off in the contest. On the other hand, May and Drew had a pretty sucky training day. Roserade screwed up magical leaf. Instead of beautiful petals flying in the solarbeam released afterward, there were gross dead brown leaves that were turned to cinders in the follow-up of solarbeam! It was hilarious! As much as I want Zoey and I to win, I hope that doesn't happen in the contest. That would be awful. Then we heard some childish music. We turned around to the entrance of the park to see a vendor selling ice cream for everybody! By the time Zoey and I got there, Drew had a popsicle in his mouth and was holding two ice creams for May while she sucked on a popsicle and held two more ice creams. She must really like ice cream! Zoey said she would treat us both to some. She got a fudge popsicle and I got Mint ice cream. After giving our Pokémon some frozen Poffins, we cut training short for the day and walked back to the Pokémon Center to see what's up with Ash and Brock. We walked in to see Brock dancing around the lobby and Ash sitting embarrassed in a corner. Zoey and I walked over and sat down. He said that Brock was so happy because he actually got a date! He hit on a girl working at the Pokémon Mart and she said yes to having dinner with him! I feel pretty happy for him! Apparently he's been flirting with girls for years and he hasn't ever gotten a yes, and he's been flirting for five years, if not more! I crack up each time I think about it! We all do. I haven't heard from Kenny at all, and I haven't seen him, either. I suppose he couldn't find a partner.

July 22

Waah! Kenny actually did enter! He just entered this morning while I was brushing my hair!

"DD! Guess what?" he was grinning like mad. Thing is, I just had my underclothes on! He TOTALLY walked in on me! I can't believe the nerve of the pervert!

"WAAH! KENNY!! OUT!" I shouted! I totally slammed the door in his face and gave him a big nosebleed.

"Ah! DD! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

"Just spit out your message!"

"Ash and I entered the contest!"

"What? No way you can beat me and Zoey! Nobody can! I bet you won't even get passed May and Drew!" I exclaimed. Thing is, it was probably true. Alone they're pretty pathetic, but together it's a mass of nothing. Then I heard somebody running. It was Ash. He shoved the door open, and the expression on his face was priceless, but I bet mine was too. "GET… OUT…!!" I shouted at them both. I can't believe them! Kenny could've warned Ash that I was changing my clothes! I'll bet he just wanted another look. Then I could hear Brock coming and asking what the commotion was and when I could hear the doorknob start turning I shouted before he could open it. "Whoa… what's with her?" he asked. Ash replied by saying that Kenny and himself walked in on her while she was changing. I could hear a moan from Brock just wishing he could've been there.

"…perverts." I heard a voice. It was Zoey! How convenient! A girl like her always knows what to do in any situation. "Hey Dawn, could I come in?" She asked. I quickly pulled on of my shirts over my undershirt and bra so I at least had _some_ clothes on. She opened the door a little and walked in. I could see the boys craning their necks to see through the crack, Brock especially. I could feel my face getting redder by the moment! I was so embarrassed! She closed the door behind her and kneeled down on the floor beside me. She just sat there for a few moments, but then she gently wrapped her arms around me. I squeezed her and my face wasn't so red anymore. Zoey always makes me feel better. She makes me feel so warm inside.

July 23

Yesterday, training was fantastic! I couldn't even look at Ash, Kenny, or Brock for the rest of the day, though. I honestly didn't mind not talking to them. It helped us focus a lot more. Today, we perfected our routine! Just in time, too! The contest is tomorrow! Time is just flying by. I need to get lots of rest tonight. I'm glad that I share a room with Zoey in the Pokémon Center instead of Brock and Ash like I used to. That would be awful. I need to get some rest, so I'll try to write tomorrow, but maybe I won't. Contests can really make you anxious!

July 24

HOLY CRAP! I just found a digital camera on the floor in the lobby and all the pictures were of me sleeping last night! I showed it to Kenny and he turned cherubi red! I threw that camera at him. I couldn't help it, but wouldn't you do the same thing? It's so embarrassing! I won't let it affect me in the contest, though. Nothing will!

July 25

Oh, I feel a little bad for Kenny and Ash. They didn't even pass the first round! Floatzel got really nervous and started using Hydro Pump everywhere! It doused the judges and sprayed all over Ash. Kenny got hit full blast and went flying back to the wall! Ash had to drag him offstage because he twisted his ankle when he was sent flying. On the other hand, Zoey and I were great! Glameow and Pachirisu really make a great team! Thundershock spinning off of Glameow's tail was awesome! It worked out perfectly and Glameow did a great job. It was good that Zoey didn't wear her sunglasses though, that would've been a problem. May and Drew were awesome though, and they almost got the ribbon! We tied with them, so we had a double battle to decide who won. We could use any Pokémon, too! I used Ambipom, and Zoey used Glameow. May used Blaziken and Drew used Roserade. Dizzy Punch worked really well on Blaziken, and it used Flamethrower on Roserade, and that was a one-hit KO! Glameow used it's tail to trap it's leg and dodged every attack that it used! While Blaziken was distracted, I brought Ambipom in and used three focus punched to end it there. It was an awesome contest, and we won the ribbon!


End file.
